


A Dream of Spring

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never sure how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> 16th Challenge: Magic Goes Awry
> 
> Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own.

You were never sure how it happened. It was a blink, a screaming cry for mercy from all the tickling, from all the teasing, and she was at your mercy, her dark curls spilled against the forest leaves, her green eyes half-closed in bliss, her mouth wide open and smiling, suffering from her own poison.   
  
You had never seen Kara more beautiful, and she couldn’t stop – her whole body squirming and moving, trying to get free from the invisible hands that touched her, that you never knew how you had conjured. She had grown up so much in the previous summer, and so had you, but she was different, then, almost a woman grown.  
  
She gasped just as your thoughts moved from childish games to confusing urges, her eyes flew open and she stared at you, her smile vanishing into a “oh” of surprise. You’d forever remember how she raised her hand, calling you closer, how you grasped it, the shock that it was when the magical energy left her and came back to you. Kara made a small noise of complaint that you silenced with your own mouth.  
  
As her lips opened up beneath yours, the bottom of flowers that had grown as you first kissed her blossomed into spring while your heart sang in tune that you had never known before – and this was the first time you knew true magic.


End file.
